Destiny Of Fire
by TheFreakingAvatarKorra
Summary: Korra lived as a non-bender for 17 years, alongside her best pal, Asami. But when she stops an oncoming attack from the bully Tahno, how will she explain to her school that she's really a bender? And not just any bender, but the Avatar herself?


**It's rather fun messing up the character styles. Heh. Take their personality and inverse it and you get the best story ever told. Go ahead and try.  
**

_Hey. It's me. I know I haven't written in you for a long long time, but I had to have an outlet. No one would understand, since it's been a wild day for me today. It all happened with Tahno and his creep crew the Wolfbats. For he longest time, he tried to charm me into going out with him, becoming his queen. I don't want to be the popular girl of his dreams. I just wanted to live a normal life. But today, I realized the universe had other plans. _

_Today, I realized I was a BENDER. And not just any bender..._

* * *

Korra was walking down the hallways of Republic City High School, watchin out for the Wolfbat crew, and her friend Asami. She and Asam went way back, meeting her in elementary school. The both of them had been believed non-benders, since Korra had shown no signs of bending, even being born to a waterbending father. Asami was born of two non-benders, with canceled a bending idea.

"Hey Korra!" Came the familiar voice. Korra turned to see Asami behind her, waving. Her lips twitched upwards in a small smile as she walked toward her friend.

"Hey Asami. You didn't see any of those sick Wolfbat creeps, right?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Asami shook her head. "Not today. Tahno can't take no for an answer, can he?" She asked, sympathy in her tone.

"You know him, he'll do anything to get what he wants. Which puts a non-bender like me in danger. He could freeze me and hold me hostage... What if he's a bloodbender? I'm so dead!" Korra whimpered.

"Relax, Korra. Hopefully it won't get to that. Besides, since my family is wealthy, lets just say I'll be the last person he'll see before Chief Beifong throws him in prison."

Korra smiled. "Thank god you're my friend." She said.

Asami laughed. "Hey, be glad I'm not your only friend. Farhanna and Lucy really seem to like you! I never thought you'd be friends with benders." She said.

"Water and Earth. Lucy bends Earth, an she's taking a metalbending class, Farhanna's taking a healing class. It must feel good to use bending for good..." Korra sighed longingly.

Ever since Korra was a little girl, she had a drive to help people. She didnt even know how to explain it.

"Well, you're doing Jinora a favor, since you're so good at History, she finally has a worthy rival!" Asami joked.

Korra laughed. "She tries so hard, the poor girl. I don't want to drive her to insanity, but it's like I already know some of the stuff. It's already in my brain."

"Well, drive this into your brain, we're gonna be late for Mr. Noatak's class if we stand here! Come on!"

The pair of non-benders ran off to room 815, Mr. Noatak's classroom. He caught Science class for Non-benders only.

"I'm so glad no benders are allowed in his class. He's the only teacher who's nice to us normal people!" Asami whispered.

"Everyone except me. He never liked me once! I don't understand why..." Korra flashed her famous pout.

"Oh come on, Korra. Everyone's got a teacher that hates them!" Asami said helpfully. "Like that rotten teacher Tarrlok. He's got it out for me, you know! Says I can't grasp the art of swimming, and to that I say Bull!" She roared.

"Be quiet, Mr. Noatak's starting the class. You don't want him hating you now, do you?" Korra hissed. That shut Asami up pretty effectively.

"Alright class, today we'll be starting Unit 4. Please open your textbooks to page 174, and we will begin." Noatak's deep voice rumbled as they got their textbooks.

"Shoot, where's my textbook?!" Korra hissed nervously, seeing as hers was not in the shelf.

"Ms. Korra, you had left your textbook under your desk. The janitor almost three it out." Noatak scolded the girl, her textbook held in his right hand. Korra grinned sheepishly, Inchon over to take it.

"Do not repeat this mistake, or you will get a zero for each _lesson _missing. Twelve Units, average of four lessons in each. You can do the math." He growled.

"Y-yes, sir." Korra mumbled retreating to her desk.

"Now then, we can begin. Who anyone like to-" Noatak's was rudely cut off by the door slamming open to reveal Tahno and his Wolfbat crew. Noatak's stood up.

"This is not your class. Get out." He ordered harshly.

Tahno glared. "Shut it, non-bender teacher scum. I'm here to take what's rightfully mine." His eyes fell on Korra.

"Get. Out." Noatak ordered again. Tahno growled.

"I said to shut it!" He roared, sending a bolt of water at him, knocking him Ito the wall and holding him there.

"Korra! Get away!" Asami shouted at the frozen girl. Korra was too shocked and scared to do anything this time. Tahno smiled evilly at her.

"Sorry, but your little friend is too in love with me to listen to you." He snarled.

"Get your sick asses out of our classroom!" Asami shouted angrily.

"That's enough from you." Tahno hissed, sending another bolt of water straight at Asami's head.

Korra suddenly snapped from her trance, seeing the potential weapon heading towards her friend.

"No!" Korra screamed, lashing out an arm, and closing her eyes. She didnt want to see it.

But she heard nothing. Nothing happened, she could only hear the sloshing of water in the air. Her eyes shot open only to see a surprising sight.

The water was floating in the middle of the classroom. She'd stopped it. Tahno and Asami's jaws were hung open, they were as shocked as she was.

"Korra... You can bend?" Asami's voice trembled, it sounded like she was upset. "You could bend this whole time?"

"I...I didn't even know!" Korra protested.

Tahno looked at the wreckage he had caused. "Well, I've caused more trouble than I wanted. You win for now, Korra. But I will have you in the end!" He vowed, then his buddies and him ran away. Like the little cowards they were.

They left the classroom silent with shock. Korra sat there in her desk, dumbfounded.

"Ms. Korra?" She heard Noatak's voice from behind her. She turne. To face him, and met narrowed eyes.

"You will come with me."

* * *

_So there I was. I had just discovered my biggest secret. For 17 years I liced as a non-bender with a non-bender best friend, and then suddenly I was yanked into the world of benders. I didn't know what to do!_

_But my journey didn't stop there, oh no. It had only begun._

_-Korra_

* * *

**Hurr Hurr, that was... different, no?**

**R&R, tell me to continue or quit!**


End file.
